This description relates to optically detected magnetic resonance imaging with an electromagnetic field resonator.
The negatively charged Nitrogen-Vacancy (NV) center is an attractive platform for magnetic sensing. One technique that can be used to perform magnetic sensing of the NV center is Optically Detected Magnetic Resonance (ODMR) imaging. Moreover, an NV-based magnetic sensor works under ambient conditions and is bio-compatible, which make it a great candidate for bio-imaging. However, a variety of shortcomings in the imaging system may limit the precision and sensitivity with which the imaging can be performed.